A Past You Can't Forget
by NekoGirl73
Summary: What happens when Yuki's past won't leave him alone? What happened to his parents? Who will be there to help him? Please R&R. I suck at summaries. Just read.
1. Memories

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Fruits Basket. Just this measly FanFic. By the way, I haven't gotten far enough in the manga to see if this is even possible, but I still like how this is coming along. Please R&R

Yuki Sohma sat on his bed in his room, crying silently. The soft and pale moonlight drifted in from his open window. The light, silky curtains lifted gently as a breeze made its way in. The sweat on Yuki's body felt as though it had turned to ice when the breeze washed over him. It was those...memories...haunting him. They never left him alone. Always swimming about him, always attacking his mind...

None of the other members of the Sohma family really knew the truth behind Yuki's parents. Most knew that they had given him up and they had died, and that was pretty much it. The only other person who really knew was Akito Sohma himself...

-FLASHBACK-

"Is it painful, Yuki?" sneered Akito in an amused manner. "How does it feel?"

"Why did it happen?" cried young Yuki, once again on the floor of the room Akito had designated for him. "Why?"

"Because you're a freak," replied Akito, "they couldn't handle it. You were too much for your parents to bear. They completely let go."

-END FLASHBACK-

His parents...what would things have been like if everything had ended differently? What if he wasn't a member of the Zodiac? Would they still have-

A soft knock penetrated Yuki's thoughts momentarily.

"Yuki, can I come in?" asked Tohru softly. Yuki hastily wiped his eyes.

"Um, yes Miss Honda, come in," he replied. Tohru opened the door quietly.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't sleep. I...I've been worried lately...about you. Has something been bothering you?" _If only she knew._

"I'm fine, Miss Honda. You should try and sleep. No sense in troubling yourself over me," Yuki persuaded, hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions. Tohru looked crestfallen.

"Okay, well, if you ever need to talk, you can talk to me." She gave his hand a quick squeeze, and Yuki's heart leapt momentarily. After she left, Yuki spent a few minutes reminiscing those few seconds he was with her. No, as wonderful as she was, she wouldn't understand. No, she would end up just like his parents. Gone.

"No! Please! Don't! Please stop it!" Then came the ripping of flesh, and the sound of a blade grinding on bone. Yuki screamed and tried to swat the knife away...but it was the same as the first time...

Yuki jolted upright, sweat dripping from his face as he gasped for breath. Seconds later, his left side burned with pain, and he immediately doubled over. Tears sprang to his eyes. _Just another nightmare_, he told himself. A nightmare...that's exactly what his life was.

Late that afternoon, he woke up to Tohru hovering over him and gently shaking him awake.

"Yuki," she said, looking concerned, "it's two o'clock and you still haven't gotten up. Are you all right?"

"Uh, yes Miss Honda," Yuki said, slightly red at the thought of her seeing him without a shirt on, "I'm fine." Tohru put her hand on his forehead.

"You're burning up!" she cried. Yuki felt his skin. It did feel pretty warm. "I'm going to make you some leek soup and bring you some extra blankets and-"

"No need to go through all of that trouble just for-"

"Oh, don't be silly!" Tohru smiled. "It's the least I can do. Besides, you need to be well."

"Okay," Yuki consented, "if you say so." Tohru disappeared momentarily, and Yuki lay back down, shivering under his blanket. When she returned, she had a bowl of steaming leek soup and a nice comfortable looking blanket for him.

"Now, eat up!" Tohru encouraged as she did her best to make Yuki comfortable. As soon as Yuki had started eating, Tohru suddenly cried out, "You need to stop worrying! That's what is making you sick!" It was so sudden, Yuki almost dropped his spoon.

"Worrying?" he asked softly. "I...I'm not worrying." Tohru's eyes filled with tears.

"I hear you at night," she confessed, "I hear you when you cry. I hear you when you scream. Please Yuki, tell me what's wrong."

Yuki had no idea what to say. He wanted to tell her. He truly wanted her to know, but it was impossible. Something like that couldn't happen. She just wouldn't understand...and of course, he had the curse of the Rat. He was forced to keep his distance from all people...he couldn't love them, and in turn, they couldn't love him.

"Miss Honda, there is no sense in worrying yourself to death about me. I'm fine." He forced a smile, hoping it would convince her.

"Okay...if you it's what you really want," Tohru sighed. She gently touched his cheek and smiled. Something deep down inside Yuki's soul hoped she wasn't just checking his temperature. "Get some rest," Tohru said, and then walked out.

"Why does she have to be so amazing?" Yuki mumbled as he turned over to sleep. After tossing and turning for nearly and hour, sleep came to him. Luckily it was a blank, dreamless sleep.

Yuki sat up suddenly during what was either very early morning or very late evening. He felt as if someone was watching him...standing over him...staring at him. The sensation made his stomach churn. He was instantly overwhelmed with fear and started shaking. Was it possibly another nightmare...?

"Hello Yuki," said a high, cutting voice in the darkness. Yuki could have sworn his blood froze. "We need to talk." _Oh God. This is no nightmare. _

A/N: Sorry this was so short...hope you enjoyed it! I'll update either once I get a few reviews, or 2/11/06.


	2. The Most Important Thing

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Fruits Basket. What a bummer. Mehh. Please R&R.

* * *

"A-Akito," stuttered Yuki, "wh-wh-why are you here?"

"I know you are suffering, Yuki," Akito said, "I can sense it."

"I'm not suffering," Yuki said, making an attempt to believe himself, and maybe make Akito believe him, although his voice shook. Akito walked slowly out of the darkness. Yes...it was definitely Akito.

"Do you know why you are suffering?" Akito's voice brought back so many memories: memories that Yuki had so often tried to forget.

"I'm not...suffering..." Yuki managed to stammer as he pressed his bare back against the freezing wooden headboard of his bed. "Why are you here?"

"**_I_** know why you are suffering." Akito was almost within reaching distance of Yuki, who was cornered. Yuki's heart beat so hard against his chest, he was afraid Akito would hear. "It's your parents, isn't it? You've been dreaming again..."

"Leave me alone." Yuki was almost in tears. Why was he there? What was he going to do? "What did you come for?"

"You need to come back," Akito hissed, "you know you need to come back." Even in the dim light, Yuki could see Akito grinning. Sweat crawled down Yuki's back as he trembled fiercely. He couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried.

"I won't go back..." Yuki growled as his chest heaved. "Not this time."

"Oh really?" Akito pulled out a knife blade. "Does this look familiar?" Akito took a few more steps toward Yuki.

"No, please...don't..." Yuki breathed. _Just scream! Call for help! Do something!_  
"You know, I remember the day this very blade was used. Do you remember?" The blade shone eerily in the shadow of Yuki's room. "And, do you remember anything that happened after that?"

Yuki's side began to ache again at the sight of the knife. Even though it was years ago, the memory of that knife was still fresh in his mind.

"What do you want from me?" Yuki's eyes darted between Akito's figure and the knife that shone barely a foot from his face.

"You're torturing yourself here, Yuki. It's time to come back."

"Why? Why must I go back? You never did anything for me!" Yuki's voice volume was gradually growing louder.

"You don't belong here!" Akito said in a loud whisper. "You don't belong in the normal world!" The knife shook dangerously in Akito's hand. His eyes traced the long, deep scar that ran up Yuki's side. "I can make it all go away…you need to come back!" Heavy footsteps echoed down the hall, and Shigure threw open the door.

"Akito! No!" Shigure screamed. He launched at Akito, causing the knife to fall with a slam and Akito toppled over clumsily. Akito began to scream wildly as if he was in pain. Yuki didn't know what to do. He just sat against the wall, praying it would melt away while Shigure tried to wrestle Akito out of the room.

"You'll be sorry!" Akito screamed. "You'll be sorry you ever left in the first place!" His screams were still audible downstairs and outside. Yuki sat for a short time in an attempt to collect his thoughts. Pain wrenched at this lungs with every breath.

All of a sudden, Tohru and Kyo ran into Yuki's room. He hadn't moved an inch; his whole body was trembling, and his wide eyes were focused on the knife that had fallen on the floor. Akito's screams still echoed in his mind.

"Yuki, what happened?" Tohru cried. Both her eyes and Kyo's were wide and confused. Yuki didn't say a word. Tears rolled down his face, then all went black.

* * *

When Yuki opened his eyes, the bright, mid-afternoon sun blinded him momentarily. He rolled over on his right side and noticed two figures sitting right next to him. After blinking a few times, Tohru and Hatori came into focus.

"W...what happened?" Yuki asked, his voice weak and raspy.

Hatori smiled slightly. "You had a relatively serious asthma attack, but you're slowly recovering." He paused for a moment, apparently deep in thought.

Yuki sat up quickly. "Where's Akito?" he cried.

Hatori gently pushed him back down. "I'll explain that in due time. Right now you need to rest." Yuki lay back down. His body felt extremely weak, as if he'd run a long distance marathon. His breathing came in short, shallow gasps, and he was still trembling slightly. _What is going on?  
_

As the day progressed, Tohru and Hatori took turns sitting with Yuki. Sometimes he found himself sleeping lightly under their gazes. Other times he made simple conversations with them. A few times he questioned the night's events, but neither of them said anything.

"Now isn't the time," Hatori said the first time Yuki asked him. "We'll cover that when you're feeling better." Tohru on the other hand, didn't give him an answer at all. She just sat there, looking at him with fear, sadness, and concern in her eyes. Did she know something he didn't?

Yuki was frustrated, and to say the least, scared for his life. What would have happened if Shigure hadn't rushed in? Would Akito have hurt him? He forced the thoughts out of his mind. He was still alive at the moment, which was the most important thing.


End file.
